A Jealous Feat
by ILoveBTR4eva
Summary: What happens when a girl gets between Niall and Zayn's friendship? Will they remain friends, or let jealously step in their way? A One Direction fanfic. Niall/OC


**A/N: This is going to be a quick story, probably 2-3 chapters for my lovely friend Sabrina. She is the OC character. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>A knock on the door echoed through her apartment, causing a smudge of red lipstick to glide across her cheek. She groaned before wiping it off, only smudging it even more.<p>

"I'm coming!" She shouted towards the door.

Touching up any other faults she saw on her face, she heard her boyfriend knock on the door once more.

She walked out of the bathroom and to the front door, only to reveal her restless looking boyfriend.

"Wow." He said when he took in her appearance. Her royal purple dress clung to her body just so.

"Oh stop."

"Sabrina, you look amazing." His cute little Irish accent made her gush.

"Are you ready to go" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag." Sabrina walked back into the apartment, Niall in tow.

"I thought Louis and Harry were going out with us tonight." She called from her bedroom.

"I asked Louis but he said he already had plans with Harry for tonight." Niall said.

Sabrina appeared in the foyer once again. "Aw, that would've been nice though."

"Are you ready yet? You know, sometimes I think you take longer than Zayn."

"Oh, did you ask Zayn?"

"Uh, no. He's been acting weird around me lately."

"Really? How so?" She questioned.

"I don't know. It's like he doesn't want to be around me."

"That's weird... Is there anything you did that could make him act like that?"

"Not that I know of." He stated blankly.

"Well how about we just go to dinner and talk about this later. I'm sure your starving." Sabrina grabbed Niall's arm and dragged him out of the apartment.

"How did you know?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm your girlfriend, I know these things... Plus, you're always hungry." She smiled.

They got into Sabrina's car, Sabrina being the one to drive since Niall has yet to get his license.

"So where am I driving to?" She asked him.

"I'll give you one guess." Niall looked in Sabrina's direction, giving her a knowing look.

"Hmm, could it be Nandos?"

Niall nodded and looked out the windshield. "That is correct!" He said deeply.

"So correct that it deserves a kiss?" Sabrina asked sweetly. She turned to face Niall as he did the same, and brought their lips together with a kiss.

"You know, you really didn't have to get so dressed up if you knew we were going to Nandos." Niall said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I figured if I got dressed up you would fancy me more." She said as she put the car in gear.

"But I always fancy you..." He put his hand on top of hers that rest on the steering wheel.

All she could do was smile. She felt as though words weren't needed.

Upon their arrival at Nandos, Niall offered to pay for anything Sabrina wanted, but while trying to be nice, Sabrina only got a small order of food.

"So tell me what's been going on with you and Zayn." She said as they sat down.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. It's just like whenever I talk about you he seems to get weirded out." Niall said with a mouth full of food.

Sabrina chuckled lightly at her silly boyfriend before realizing what he just said. "Hm. That's odd. Maybe he's jealous!" She stated.

"Jealous? Of me? Surely he can get someone as gorgeous as you without having to be jealous of me-"

"Aw, thanks baby… But I meant jealous of me."

"You're welcome cupca- wait what?"

"Yeah! I mean, you see how he is with Liam sometimes, maybe he kind of likes you."

"But Liam has a girlfriend…" He stated, trying to make sense of it all.

"And you don't" She stated somewhat annoyed.

"Wait, so you're saying that Zayn supposedly fancies Liam and I?"

"It could happen." Sabrina wasn't really sure as to why she was trying to convince Niall that Zayn had a crush on him. Zayn liking Niall meant she had competition. Of course she was a gorgeous girl, and Niall loved her dearly, but she would be lying if she said that Zayn wasn't hot.

"Sabrina… no. Zayn is very straight."

"You thought the same thing when you first met Louis and Harry." She said with a straight face.

"Look! Zayn is-"

"Can we please stop talking about Zayn? It's sort of ruining our date."

"No, look, Zayn is here." She pointed to the counter where Zayn was stood by himself.

"I wonder what he's doing here…" Niall thought out loud.

"Uh, getting food?"

"But he knew I was coming here."

"Your point?"

"If he doesn't want to talk to me, why is he here?"

"Maybe you should go talk to him before he leaves." She watched Niall silently debate his actions but opted to stay with her and talk to Zayn later. Sabrina was way more important to him right now.

The ride back to their flat complex was a quiet one. Sabrina could tell that Niall didn't want to talk to Zayn, but it was for the best. He didn't want to risk their friendship because of a simple crush.

"Call me when you get back home." Sabrina said as she parked the car. "You alright?" She noticed Niall's nervousness as he began to bite his lip.

"Yeah… yeah I'm good. I'll let you know how it goes." He muttered a quick 'bye' against her lips before he got out of the car.

Sabrina watched through the rearview mirror as he walked to Zayn's flat.

* * *

><p>Niall knocked on the door with slight hesitation. Not but a few seconds later, Zayn opened the door, presenting Niall with a bright smile.<p>

"Hey bro'. What're you doing here?" Zayn said as he pulled Niall in for a hug.

"Um, can we talk?"

Zayn noticed worry in Niall's eyes, and let go of him, letting him walk into the rest of his flat, choosing to sit on the couch. He followed in pursuit after closing the door.

"Is everything thing all right, Niall? Did something happen with Sabrina?"

He watched as Zayn sat on the opposite end of the couch, staring at him intently.

Niall was actually confused as to why Zayn was all of a sudden so alert in their conversations. Probably because he knew there was some kind of confliction and knew this wasn't the time for his stupid games, but Niall questioned the newly unfamiliar easy tension that wafted through the air.

"Everything's fine with Sabrina… I can't really say the same about us though." Niall finished off with a pout.

"What do you mean?"

"What's been going on between us lately? It's like, ever since I started hanging out with Sabrina a lot more, you've been really pissy. I'd like to know why."

"I miss you is all."

"Miss me? Than why not just tell me? Instead of acting like you're jealous all the time, sit down and talk to me. So what if I only see you during rehearsals and weekends nowadays? Sabrina's my girlfriend, you need to respect that, Zayn."

"I know she's your girlfriend. You have every right to spend time with her… It's just-"

"What?" He cut off, a bit less harsh this time.

"Is it not okay if I get a bit jealous at times?"

"So Sabrina was right…" Niall inquired.

"Sabrina? Right about what?"

"Well I was telling her today how you've been acting really weird around me and I thought maybe you were jealous of me because I have Sabrina. But then she led me to believe that you're probably jealous of her because apparently you fancy Liam and I. Or just me." He said all in oe breath.

"Wait… she thinks I like you?" Niall watched a shocked expression appear on Zayn's face. All he did was nod.

"What the bloody hell? I'm not gay! I mean if I really were the slightest bit gay, I wouldn't crush on you because of the fact that you have a girlfriend! I told you I respect that…"

"So then what are you jealous of, Zayn?"

"Sabrina…" He muttered quietly.

"But didn't you just say that-"

"Not because I like you, because I miss hanging out with you. You're one of my best friends in the whole world. I miss our guy time…"

"Well I'm not gonna ditch my girlfriend because you miss me."

"What are we going to do then?" Zayn whispered.

"We'll figure it out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was this?**

**Not too sure I like how it ended, but let me know what you think in a review!**

**There'll probably be one or two more chapters.**

…**. I should update You've Changed My Mind.**


End file.
